Let's Fly, Let's Fly Away
by xx.PCS.xx
Summary: Bella, a girl just as flighty as her mother, follows her father to a small town in Washington where he's determined to spend the rest of his days. It's in the dreary town that Bella meets a charming pilot with a lost soul just trying to fly home for the winter.
1. Chapter One

**AN: When an idea won't leave you alone, sometimes you just have to let it fly. At the beginning of each chapter I'll recommend a song just for fun.**

**Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Home_

_Phillip Phillips_

Bella has always been flighty, like her mother who took off when she was just a kid. Too afraid to settle in one place she's been traveling the world like she's got a point to prove. Meanwhile a handsome pilot who's always felt he's been flying in the wrong direction goes back home to discover what he's truly been searching for.

_Prelude_

He wore boot cut jeans, which hung enticingly low on his hips. Bella could get past that. She could even forgive the collar popped on his leather flight jacket. But what drove her absolutely crazy, were the aviators that hid those forest green eyes. The shade of green that reflected where he was from and where he belonged. The kind of eyes that with one look sent her in a tail-spin spiraling further down into destruction.

The kind of eyes that if asked her to stay, she wouldn't be able to turn down.

_Please_, she begged. Don't take those aviators off.

**-3-**

Another birthday come and gone she spent alone. Rightly so it was of her own choosing, but this year it didn't feel so liberating. She was walking beneath a weeping willow, her soul somehow becoming a part of the tree, wondering if this southern coastal town was worth a visit. From behind the tiny bed and breakfast she heard the mouth of the ocean and continuous squawk of a seagull. She liked that sound.

Six years of traveling alone gives you a complex that you don't need anyone around. She knew she had the world at her fingertips and she took advantage of it. She felt antsy growing up in Phoenix, she needed to spread her wings and fly. The day she turned eighteen she was gone. First it was Europe, then Asia, South America, back to the States…the list went on for years. But lately, none of it was enough.

Though lost in her thoughts, Bella felt her phone vibrate before she heard it ring.

"Dad, I've missed you." she spoke earnestly hoping he already knew.

"I think I've missed you more, kid."

She could picture the lines around his eyes when he smiled and it tugged on the always increasing ache in her chest. She shuffled her feet against the dirt, "How have you been?"

"As good as an old guy can be I guess."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I've been thinking about heading home. You know, go see my dad for a little while."

"Well, that's why I called." There was something off about his voice. Bella couldn't help but wonder if he had met someone. "I sold the house and I'm moving."

"Moving?" she asked, "To where?"

"It's a great state, Bells."

"Dad?"

"Washington," he blurted into the phone.

_Washington? _Bella thought. "Why?"

"I hear there's some great fishing there. A good place to retire."

"But I always figured you'd retire somewhere warm and sunny."

"I've been doing warm and sunny for thirty years now. I think it's time for a change."

Bella looked at the cotton candy pink clouds that twisted carelessly around the setting sun. Unlike Bella, Charlie liked consistency. There was something he wasn't telling her, there was a reason why he decided to leave Phoenix.

"Dad tell me what is actually going on."

There was a silence on the phone that made her think he had hung up but when he spoke his words were heavy.

"I'm sick, Bella."

**-3-**

The only emotion Bella could feel was guilt. As soon as the words left Charlie's mouth she was on her way to wherever, Washington to see her dad wishing she had been there for him sooner.

If she would have taken Charlie's advice she would have settled down somewhere, put in some roots. But she couldn't do that. It must have been some genetic trait passed down through her mom that scared Bella enough to fight against permanence.

Her dad refused to say how he was sick and a small part of Bella wanted to believe this was just one of his stunts to get her to stay home. Though she didn't believe he was old, he certainly was getting older and needed someone there to help cope with that. Moving to some small town for a few weeks wouldn't be that bad…or so she hoped.

Bella made a big decision when she decided to follow her dad to who knows where Washington. In fact she gave that decision a name, Robyn. It cost her five hundred dollars and a shark's tooth she'd found on the beach in New Zealand. It was the first time ever in her life that she owned a car and she had to admit, it was the perfect first car.

Robyn was sturdy and dependable. Two things Bella didn't believe in except when describing a fierce, red truck with a radio dial that only picked up stations that played bingo. And maybe it wasn't so fierce, but it had its own reserved strength.

The sign said Welcome to Forks and for some reason Bella couldn't help but whistle the song Hotel California.

It wasn't raining. Something Bella didn't know if she were expecting or not. And it was definitely green, but not a welcoming green. More like the green that you associated with being very, very sick. Or envious. But Bella couldn't decide what there was to be envious of. She certainly knew what there was to be sick about.

People here didn't leave, ever. They settled in this town and just accepted that this was all there was.

Small towns were gross.

Bella knew she was higher up on the scale of bitterness. Maybe even teetering off the edge between bitter and downright resentful. She blamed it on the lack of affection from Charlie and attention from her mom.

Someday she figured she'd grow up and realize her life wasn't all that bad. Especially when her career was taking photographs of the most beautiful landscapes in the world. Forks she realized, was not one of those places.

Why had Charlie chose this place again? Oh right, the fishing.

The police cruiser that her dad couldn't get rid of was parked in the driveway of a two story house. It was cute. Hansel and Gretel type cute, but cute nonetheless.

Her truck made a loud wheezing noise when she turned the ignition off which she discovered was its only downfall-making a spectacle of itself.

Immediately Charlie emerged from the front door from the sound of Robyn carrying a small basket and a fishing pole. He stopped when he saw the large, rusted beast parked in the way of his car.

Bella fumbled her way out of the cab having to use all of her weight to even get the door open. "Hey Dad…I'm here."

She tripped over her own two feet when she got out and Charlie let out a laugh. "Bella! I've missed you!"

He ran over after placing what he had in his hands on the trunk of his car and reached for her elbows as she stood up.

"You haven't changed a bit," he grinned happily.

She was about to reply with some sarcastic comment when she looked in his face and realized how tired he looked and much older he had gotten in just a few months since she'd last seen him. Was it possible that he really was sick?

"Dad…you look…" she couldn't say it yet she was even worse at lying so she chose to say nothing.

"I look sick that's what I look like," he grumbled walking back towards his things. "You going to come with me today? The weather is great."

Bella glanced up towards the gray overcast sky. Sure it wasn't raining, but she had definitely seen better weather than this.

"I was actually hoping to unpack some of my things."

"Unpack? As in your staying for more than a few days?"

Originally the plan was to stay for a couple weeks at most. She knew she'd get fidgety after that but now with the bags that hung beneath his eyes and the sunken hallow of his cheeks, Bella knew she couldn't leave him.

"Yeah I was thinking about making this a longer trip than the others."

"Good. I missed you, Bells."

Charlie gave Bella the room upstairs with the window that overlooked the front yard. Inside was already a bed with purple sheets and a desk that looked as old as her. Immediately she pulled her laptop out and tried logging onto the internet. She figured it would be a slow connection, but not this slow.

Taking turns between unpacking and surfing the web she already had applied to a job in Chicago. Bella had one rule: always have an escape back up plan. When she got tired of Forks, she already knew where she was going next.

On the walls she hung a few of her own photographs and as she sat down on her bed it sunk beneath her weight. She fiddled her thumbs, looked out the window twice and then decided she would take a drive around to see what this place actually had to offer.

Bella took a mental note of maybe finding another town that she could travel too if boredom got the best of her. Robyn chugged along the tree-lined roads following the signs that said La Push Beach.

She pulled up into a parking lot and reached for a sweatshirt beside her before she got out. She walked carefully through the sand noticing a large rock cliff jutting out over the water. It wasn't exactly like the white sandy beaches of the Caribbean like she was use to, but it had its own charm.

In fact, there was something about this beach that she'd never seen before.

The breeze pushed her brown hair around her face and she held it back catching sight of someone walking along the shoreline. Whether from the wind or not his hair was messy, a sort of tousled look and he wore a leather jacket with the collar popped.

_It's not that cold, _Bella commented to herself as another gusty breeze sent a chill down her spine causing her to zip up her jacket.

She saw him peering out over the water like he was lost in thought and when his head made a slight turn to the left she saw him wearing aviator sunglasses which made her laugh.

_Really? Come on guy, it's cloudy out. Who needs those?_ Shaking her head she made a movement to walk away when he turned around and looked at her. It was as if he heard her thoughts making Bella feel instantly self-conscience.

What was he looking at?

She looked around her but they were the only two on the beach.

She realized then he was definitely staring at her, and very intently.

* * *

**AN: The first few chapters may be shorter than the rest just to kind of move into the story, please bear with me. But please tell me what you think! **

**P.S. Thanks to my friend, Hollie, for editing it even though I can be a little demanding. **


	2. Chapter Two

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks for Reading! **

* * *

_Ho Hey_

_The Lumineers_

Bella was very unaware of how long she just stood there allowing whoever this guy was to stare at her. But for the life of her, she couldn't move for the longest time. There was something about his gaze that felt as if he were longing for something. He stood so calmly, with his hands placed in his pockets, the wind continuing to mess his already messy do.

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, the rain began falling and Bella threw her hood on and ran back to the truck. And now, even days later she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Why hadn't she looked away? Or better yet, what was he staring at?

She couldn't figure it out even as she stood in front of her mirror looking at her monochrome brown eyes and equally dull brown hair. She pouted her lips, pushed her cheeks together, ruffled her hair and then straightened it again.

But she couldn't figure out what caught his attention.

Who knows, maybe the guy was blind and didn't know he was staring. That would explain the aviators on a cloudy day.

Bella convinced herself to forget about him…sort of. As much as she could anyway.

Still dressed in her pajamas she thudded down the stairs to the kitchen and when the last step creaked it made her think about her house in Phoenix. She lived there contently until she turned nine until randomly her long lost mother Renee convinced her to move to Florida with her and her new husband, Phil. Renee teased Bella with images of the ocean and of starfish. There was no way she could have said no.

She had her bags packed in a day and a week later Bella sat at the airport waiting for Renee to bring her to her new home.

It wasn't as if she were trying to get away from Charlie, she just wanted to travel somewhere new. The only problem was Bella waited for three hours and Renee never came.

After she cried in the bathroom for an hour she found someone to help her call Charlie. He spent way more money than necessary and got her on the next flight back to Phoenix where there were no beaches but cactus. Though in defense of Phoenix, they both had palm trees, but to a nine year old kid it wasn't the same.

To this day Bella rarely answers Renee's phone calls.

As much as Bella dislikes her mom she can't help but notice how much they're alike. Though the biggest difference being Bella chose to stay alone and free whereas Renee dated frequently and as you can see, settled down enough to have a baby. Bella decided early on if she was never attached to anyone or anywhere, no one got hurt. Especially her.

She heard Charlie moving around his room and decided to cook him a homemade breakfast. She was positive he ate out every night since she was gone which probably affected his health in some ways.

Opening the door of the fridge Bella realized going to the grocery store would be on her list of errands for the day and at some point she wanted to find a small job here, just to keep her from going stir crazy. After cracking a couple eggs in a pan she scanned the kitchen looking for dishes.

There was a small round table in the kitchen she didn't recognize. Did Charlie sell everything from their house? She went to clear the various things form the top of it when a large white sheet fell to the floor.

Picking it up she saw it was addressed to Charlie and though she shouldn't pry, she unfolded it.

It was a medical appointment sheet for the end of the week with the name Dr. Carlisle Cullen signed at the bottom.

Bella felt her face pale staring at it so closely.

"Morning, kid."

Bella glanced up quickly shoving the paper in with the rest. Charlie stood shaky, hunched at the shoulders but his smile was strong. She could tell he was trying hard not to show his struggle.

"Hey, Dad. I made some eggs."

He shuffled to a chair and took a seat, "Oh, I'm not that hungry."

Bella scooped the eggs from the pan placing them on a yellow plate, "I think you should try to eat something."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath which Bella ignored.

She watched closely as Charlie scooted the eggs around on his plate knowing he'd never tell her what was actually wrong with him. She noticed him take deep shallow breaths and when he caught Bella staring he frowned.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

She shook her head, "No reason, I just missed you."

That seemed to make him happy and Bella loved watching the crinkles around his eyes. This time she didn't have to imagine what they looked like.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked once he finally pushed his plate away. She picked it up scraping the remainder of egg in the trash and then rinsing it before putting it in the dishwasher.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. Would you judge your old man if he told you he was taking a nap for the better part of the day?"

Bella smiled but she knew the real reason why he wanted a nap. "Of course not. I was going to run into town for a few errands. Maybe go to the grocery store for dinner."

After wiping down the counter she turned back, "In fact I think I'll just get going."

Before she could walk out Charlie grabbed her hand. "I'm so glad you're home, Bella."

"Me too." and she meant it.

-3-

Like usual, she hardly put any effort into getting ready. The fact that she could run into mystery man again hadn't crossed her mind until she was inside her truck. By that point there was no turning back.

Besides, what were the odds?

No matter how hard she tried avoiding it, Bella couldn't get Charlie's letter out of her head. Before she realized it she was searching the map on her phone for Forks Hospital. If she were going to get any answers she'd have to find them out for herself.

Like everything else it was right off the main road in a building that looked worn out and tired, kind of like the patients she imagined. She entered into the main building and went to the receptionist's desk.

Sitting behind a tall oak desk and large purple framed glasses was an older lady with the name tag the read, Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen's office."

The lady looked up form her paperwork and Bella couldn't help but notice the way her pupils dilated at the mention her the name, Cullen. Though an odd reaction, Bella let it slide.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Uh," _should I lie? _"Yes…well, no."

Mrs. Cope looked confused.

"I just really need to speak to him personally."

Her plastic fingernails clicked against the keyboard on her computer, "I suppose he may have a minute or two." She looked up above her glasses frame, "If you promise to make it quick, I'll tell you his office is up the stairs to the left, second door to the right."

Bella let out a sigh, "Great. Thanks so much."

She felt awkward wandering through the hospital hallways, especially for as much as she had to visit them as a kid. She realized at a young age her brain and her feet were on opposite teams.

The hallway was silent and her shoes echoed off the tile stair case. As she came to Dr.

Cullen's door she saw it was cracked.

She knocked against the wooden door with her knuckles and slowly peeked inside, "Hello?"

When he turned around Bella felt like someone slammed her in the gut.

_Oh my go-_

"Hello?" It came out more as a question and Bella froze in the doorway staring opened mouthed at Dr. Cullen.

_No wonder Mrs. Cope's eyes rolled back in her head. _

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella finally managed to get out.

_Why is he so attractive? Not that I'm complaining or anything but…focus. _

"Can I help you with something?"

Once Bella got over the shock of how vibrant green his eyes were she couldn't look away from his hair.

_Why is his hair so familiar? And since when is hair a dominant trait to remember someone by?_

It was rather unusual she reasoned. It had a bronze tint with an untidy yet very put together look. As if he purposely rubbed a balloon over his head and then walked through the rain just to make it look that disheveled and perfect.

When she realized she had been staring she looked down blushing.

"Please come in," he all but whispered with a velvet tone.

For some reason Bella felt as if she were being invited into his arms and not his office.

"Hi, uh I'm Bella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter." Right now was the time she was cursing Charlie for passing his stuttering onto her.

He looked confused. Yet she decided it was a very beautiful confused. The kind of confused magazine photographers search for years to find on a face. The kind that makes you look tortured and misunderstood.

_Why isn't he wearing a white doctor's coat? _

Were doctors suppose to wear such appealing dark wash jeans with tight black t-shirts that show off their rather muscular arms? Was it healthy for weak women to be examined by someone like him?

If he were her doctor she'd be sick too, very sick.

She tried shaking her thoughts free once she realized what she was doing. She was here for Charlie after all.

"I wanted to talk about my dad."

He stepped over to the desk scanning it with his eyes until he reached down and picked up an envelope. "Of course. Please, take a seat." He motioned towards the black chairs beside his desk.

Bella thought he would take a seat in the plush chair behind his desk but to her surprise he walked around to the front and took a seat on top of it in the corner. She was suddenly very aware of how close he sat and how wonderful he smelled.

When he looked at her he looked directly into her eyes and the moment she felt the heat rush to her cheeks he smiled a heart stopping crooked smile. Good thing she was in a hospital with equipment to jump start her heart because he had certainly had a way with his smile.

It was in fact a lethal dose of dazzle.

Yes, he dazzled her.

As soon as he spoke again her heart thankfully restarted on its own.

"What did you want to talk about?" he looked down long enough to read over what was inside the folder.

Bella wondered how much he needed to know.

"I've been traveling for the past few years and have been out of touch with him. He called me however telling me he was moving here for the fishing and that he was sick. The problem is I don't know what's actually wrong with him. And I didn't even know he liked fishing or the rainy northwest. I mean it's always cloudy here, why would he want to retire here? That would make me even more sick. Living in a small town. That's sick too."

_Why not just tell him everything? _She knew she had a problem with talking too much.

"Do you have a cure Dr. Cullen?" she asked frantically.

"I'm afraid I'm confused about what you're asking me."

There it was again. The dramatic, gorgeous confused look… and maybe a little fear.

Bella sighed anxiously. "What's wrong with my dad?"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

She gave him a pointed look that said it's not that easy and he let out a sigh. A musical sigh.

"I'll tell you this but I think you should discuss it with him." he paused gauging her reaction. "Your father has acute Leukemia. It's a form of cancer that starts in places like bone marrow that causes large amounts of blood cells to be made and entered into the blood stream."

"It's life threatening." It wasn't even a question. Bella already knew the answer to that.

Dr. Cullen simply nodded.

Her sudden need to faint was only enhanced by the fact that the information given to her was delivered in the form of a Greek god. He tried continuing but Bella put in her hands up in front of her stopping him.

"I really don't want to hear anymore." She grabbed her forehead with both hands.

_Charlie had Leukemia. _

Dr. Cullen noticed her face go pale and jumped down off his desk leaning down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

His scent was clouding her thoughts even more so and when she moved her hands away from her face she was met with a pair of jade gems burning into her soul. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at his long, slender fingers. His touch sent an electric shock through her body.

_There goes the heart, _she thought.

He sat so close to her, merely inches from her face.

_This guy can't be real. _

"Are you an angel?"

"Excuse me?" he chuckled.

Bella blushed furiously. That wasn't suppose to be said out loud.

"Why are you so young?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I mean do you really know what your talking about? How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-six."

"Did you even graduate from medical school?"

He blinked a few times and stood up backing away. Did she just insult him?

Bella stood up quickly, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just freaked out about this."

"You have every right to be." he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." she said again nervously.

He placed Charlie's file on the desk, right back where it had been sitting and both of them were silent for a considerable amount of time.

"What can I do for him?"

He paced the room a bit before settling in the back corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

"At this point you need to make sure he's comfortable, eating healthy, lots of rest and that he stays happy throughout this." His voice was deep and smooth pulling Bella closer to him and she nodded taking it all in.

"A positive spirit makes all the difference."

"God, you're gorgeous."

Dr. Cullen lowered his head laughing to himself while Bella felt like jumping out the window he was leaning against.

_How did that slip out like that?_

She knew she needed to get out of this office. She retreated quickly towards the door tripping over her feet and stumbling into the small trashcan by the door.

"Thanks for your time. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, he has an appointment this week."

With that a sudden look of alarm passed by his features before he dismissed it quickly. He gave no reply, not even a small wave as Bella hurried out the door into the hallway where he wouldn't cloud her thoughts. She ran with as much speed as her clumsy self would allow back towards the stairs. It wasn't until she was outside leaning against her truck breathing heavily that she felt the tears.

Charlie, the only person she had in this life was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. But not only that, she had completely made a fool of herself in front of his doctor. She took it as a joke when he was standing there when there was nothing funny about it.

The truth was she did care, she cared a lot and discovering that her dad only had so long left made her feel sick to her stomach. She leaned over her knees dry heaving as the rain began to fall yet again.

She shouldn't have come.

-3-

Bella confronted Charlie as soon as she made it home. He was never one for affection but together they sat in the living room, him holding his daughter as she cried. She cried for not being there sooner for him and she cried because it was all she knew to do.

Yes, there were treatments he could take and that's the real reason why he had come. Dr. Cullen was a renown cancer researcher who specifically picked up Charlie's case. But hanging over both their heads was the fact that none of it may work and in the end, the cancer could win.

Charlie told Bella everything about how he discovered it and how he at first decided to not fight. It was when he thought about her that he realized he had an obligation to his daughter. For Bella, he would survive.

The days went by and Bella did every she possibly could to make sure Charlie had everything he needed. She cooked him fresh foods and made him rest often and because he had to stay happy, she allowed him to go fishing because apparently he actually enjoyed it. It was one of the many things Bella didn't know about him.

Maybe now they'd actually become acquainted. Or even more so, they'd become friends.

On Thursday afternoon Bella drove Charlie down to Forks Hospital for his first check up. She noticed everyday his deteriorating strength, a bad sign for his condition. She helped him out of the truck and walked beside him towards the waiting room him fussing all the way. He hated being taken care of, Bella insisted however and so he gave in. But it wasn't because he was too tired to argue, that he made sure was clear.

Mrs. Cope checked them in and once again she drooled at the sound of the name, Cullen. This time Bella rolled her eyes. At least she had kept her cool during their meeting…somewhat.

The nurse called them in and she took a few minutes checking his vitals. When she left the room Charlie mentioned how cute she was and Bella laughed. They were alike more than either of them knew.

Without warning the door came open and an older attractive man with blonde hair stepped inside.

"Mr. Swan, Miss Swan, I'm Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you." he held out his hand for Bella to shake but she just stared at it.

"You're not Dr. Cullen."


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Sorry, another short chapter but I promise after this the story really picks up. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you laughed like I did while writing. Shout out to Hollie for editing yet again. **

******All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Too Good to be True_

_Edens Edge_

Carlisle looked between Charlie and Bella wondering if he now had two patients to deal with.

"Your hair." Bella stated blatantly. "It's tidy…and it's blonde."

"Bella what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked her.

"Dr. Cullen has bronze hair that makes you want to run your hands through it…not this," she pointed to Carlisle's short blonde do. "This does not make me want to tousle it even more!"

"Bronze hair? Bella I think you need to calm down." Charlie insisted.

"You're definitely not twenty-six either." Bella ignored Charlie while continuing to hound Carlisle.

Carlisle stood calmly at the entrance of the door, a look of confusion clouding his _not _green eyes. Bella however noticed that look…it was very similar but definitely not the same as the doctor she had met a few days ago. Granted, he was also very attractive.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met before." Carlisle said to her walking in the rest of the way.

"Is there another Dr. Cullen around here?"

He shook his head.

"Because I went to your office the other day and talked to a green-eyed, bronze haired Dr. Cullen who told me my dad had cancer and was dying."

"Is that what he said to you?" Carlisle asked completely mortified.

"Well…not exactly like that. And he didn't really give me his name I just assumed."

He looked down at the same file the other Dr. Cullen was holding before. "Hmm…must have been my assistant. I'm sorry for the confusion."

For some reason, Bella didn't believe it and Carlisle quickly became very insistent they forget about the mix up and continue with the check up.

The entire time Bella stared closely, maybe even a little too closely, at Carlisle trying to figure out what happened.

_Who was that god like creature speaking to me the other day? _

Had she been imagining it completely? She dismissed that idea knowing she hadn't. But why did Carlisle act so weird about it?

She decided that whoever that was definitely was _not _a doctor.

Bella didn't hear a single word either Charlie or Carlisle had said. Honestly, she didn't want to know how the cancer was progressing. If she could just ignore it like nothing was happening and everything was fine, that was okay with her.

However, she knew that was impossible. Everything about this scared her enough to shut down completely whether or not that was the right reaction. Instead she continued putting her focus on figuring out who was in Carlisle's office the other day and when she realized that maybe she'd never know, it made her feel…sad. And when she noticed her emotions were being affected by someone that was not her father she set herself straight. She wasn't sad about not knowing, she was annoyed.

Keeping her distance from people was her only rule. She wasn't about to break it.

After dropping Charlie back off at home for him to lay down Bella wandered back into the bustling town of Forks. The weather was even colder than before and Bella knew she needed to winter clothes before the rain froze and turned into snow.

In the morning newspaper she noticed an ad for Newton's Outfitters, a sports store run by a local family. Their picture was plastered to the ad and Bella couldn't help but laugh about how they looked like a family of golden retrievers-all blonde with sloppy grins. The words across the top read, "We make the outdoors feel like home." and because they had been so convincing, Bella decided to give their place a chance.

She parked Robyn out front next to some Volvo that was a little too shiny for Forks. How it stayed like that, she'd never understand. When she stepped inside she was instantly greeted by a teenage girl who Bella recognized from the picture in the paper. Must be a Newton she figured.

"Hi! Welcome to Newton's Outfitters! Can I help you find something?"

Bella smiled sheepishly, "No thanks, I'm just going to take a look around."

"Great!"

Bella could practically see the girl's tail wagging.

She ducked down a side aisle making her way towards women's clothing. A couple of jackets caught her eye as she held them up to a mirror to take in. She placed them both back not knowing what she was even looking for.

The store was much bigger inside than she would have imagined. They had everything you could possibly want or need for being in the outdoors. Fishing, camping, archery, shooting, hiking, climbing. There was even a section for photography. Bella made a mental note to check that out.

As Bella walked she noticed her plain black flats she wore everywhere felt soggy from being in the rain so much lately. When she noticed the shoe section right by the fishing stuff she headed right over.

She picked up a variety of styles not really thinking they looked like her. There was however one hiking boot type shoe that caught her attention. Walking over she picked it up looking at closely in her hands. As she was about to set it down to look for her size she noticed a bronze glare from the corner of her eyes.

Looking up towards the fishing gear was the bronze haired Dr. Cullen she had met. Feeling angry she stomped over to where he was standing determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, _Dr. Cullen_."

She noticed him stiffen at the sound of her voice as he slowly turned to look at her. She was about to begin yelling when those glorious green eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.

_Dang. _

"Bella?" he asked a smile overtaking his features.

Bella took in a tight breath clearing her thoughts. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm-" he tried to begin but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Then why did you ask me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So we think we're funny don't we?"

"We?" he asked. "I do. I don't know about you. Do you think you're funny?"

Bella was glad he found himself so funny because she certainly didn't. "How could you lie to me like that?"

"Bella,"

"Stop saying my name like you know me." _It sounds too good coming out of your mouth._

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me in the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't Carlisle Cullen?"

"You rendered me speechless." He stood so innocently with a fishing lure dangling from his slender, pale hands.

"Speechless enough to tell me my dad was dying!"

He looked down feeling ashamed. "I just read what was in the folder."

"What were you doing in there anyways? Who do you think you are?" Bella knew her voice was getting increasingly louder and louder but she couldn't help it.

"You already asked me that."

"Well then answer it!"

"Gorgeous?" he smirked deviously as he said it. "You know I've never been called that before. I'm sure you have, but not me."

Bella could feel her face turning red. The heat was strong causing her cheeks to burn.

"I kind of liked it," he winked.

"How dare you!" and without thinking Bella chucked the boot she had been holding at him as hard as she could.

What made her even more mad was that he laughed. The guy actually _laughed_.

It sounded more like an orchestral symphony than an ordinary laugh from some dirt bag pretending to be some drop-dead gorgeous miracle worker. Who does that?

"I'm glad you find this so funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

She crossed her arms. "Do go you enjoy going around acting as if you're some noble doctor saving people's lives one faint hearted female at a time?"

"Faint hearted female?" he asked laughter still set in his eyes.

_Such pretty green whimsical eyes…_

"You made me swoon!"

"Swoon?"

"Yes. Swoon. Stop repeating what I say. And stop laughing."

He pursed his lips. "I had no intentions of causing you to _swoon_. Believe me, I just got caught up in…" his voice faded.

"Caught up in what?"

He took a step closer to her causing her heart to beat up through her throat. "I was caught up in your warm brown eyes, Bella."

He was doing it again. Bella was swooning.

This time when he spoke her name it sounded as if he'd been repeating it over and over again in his head and he just needed to hear it said aloud. No one had ever pronounced Bella so strongly…so eloquently.

A two-syllable name said from his mouth sounded more like a love song than just a word. He put emphasis and meaning behind it.

"Are your lips pouted because you want to kiss me or are you just sulking about something?"

And then he ruined it.

"You're really sick, you know that?" Bella hissed.

He laughed, again.

She turned quickly on her heels making a run for the door across the store but he grabbed her arm. She tried ignoring the electric shock that wound up all the way to her shoulder blade but she wasn't able to.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

Bella whirled back around getting in his face poking him repeatedly in the chest. "I know what kind of guy you are. I've heard stories, but I didn't actually believe they were true. Now I know. You walk around with those penetrating green eyes and that sexy, sly smirk that makes girls buckle at the knees until you have them right where you want them…in a puddle on the floor clinging to your every word."

He had been staring at her finger that jabbed at his chest profusely as if she were trying to cause him harm until he looked up cocking one eyebrow, "Penetrating?"

Her cheeks went hot again. Off course he'd make this dirty.

"You're really not helping your case, buddy."

"Actually it's Edward."

"I don't really care."

"Well I know you're name, I think it's only fair."

"Okay, _Eddie_," she said coldly.

He winced at the name. "That's a sore spot."

"How's this for a sore spot?" Bella picked up a tackle box from the shelf and threw it at his head. Edward ducked and it slammed into a case of fishing poles behind him.

"You have quite the temper. I think you have warned me before hand about that."

"Are you guys doing okay?" Golden retriever number two appeared.

Edward smiled at her, "Just a misunderstanding."

"You got that right." Bella huffed under her breath.

"Okay well…let me know if I can help. And if you don't mind I'd like to keep the merchandise on the shelf and not thrown across the room."

"Of course," Edward walked over to the tackle box and picked it up. "I think I'll take this one."

The lady who Bella presumed to be Mrs. Newton carried the tackle box to the register for Edward. "I'll just keep it up here for you."

"Thanks." he replied back.

When they were left alone again Bella couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous for her tempter tantrum. "You didn't have to buy that."

"When I saw it flying towards my head I couldn't help but notice how nice it was. I could use another one."

Bella released a sigh and walked to pick up the shoe that she had also thrown. She decided she needed to work on that little problem of hers.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of this. Let me make it up to you."

Bella shook her head, "No. It's fine."

"Please?"

She knew not to look at him directly in the face. Otherwise she'd cave and that's something she wasn't going allow to happen.

"No. I've got to get home to Charlie."

"How is he today?" Edward asked sincerely.

"Why do you care?" Bella looked up frustrated. "Is that part of your nice guy image?"

"Nice guy? Is that associated with momma's boy?"

When he saw she wasn't in the mood for more jokes he apologized yet again.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I keep hearing that."

"Well you won't stop hearing it until you allow me to make it up to you."

"I think we should just go our own ways knowing we'll probably never run into each other again." Bella turned and started walking away but Edward caught up with her.

"This is a small town. Us running into each other is inevitable."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She spoke with her back to him making a quick exit out of the store leaving no room for him to say another thing.

She headed straight for her truck but paused when she saw a tall blonde model checking Robyn out.

When Bella got close she turned towards her, "Is this your truck?"

"Yeah…why?"

"It's a great truck but it could use some maintenance."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Like I hadn't noticed."

"I could help." She stood confidently peering down at Bella. She had to be at least 5'9 which was a lot against Bella's small barely over five foot frame. "I mean it just needs a paint job and I'm not sure how the engine runs…how does it run?"

"Fine?"

The girl looked as if she were contemplating something. "Probably wouldn't even take that long."

"Why do you want to re-do my truck?"

"I have an obligation to vehicles everywhere."

"What are you? Some sort of mechanic?" Bella laughed but when she saw the serious look on the girls face she stopped. "Oh."

"I like your attitude."

"I thought I was being rude to you."

"I know, it's great." She tossed her thick blonde curls over her shoulder and peeked inside the cab. "You should come over some time and I can show what we could do to your truck."

"Thanks but I really like it the way it is." Bella couldn't help but notice how she said, "we".

"I wouldn't charge anything," she urged.

"That's not it. I just think it looks classic."

"Your truck looks sad…kind of like you."

"I'm not sad and neither is Robyn."

The girl laughed, "Robyn? What a name."

"I think it fits." Bella said embarrassed.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"I'm Rosalie," she held out her hand which Bella shook. "Give me your number and I'll call you sometime." Rosalie pulled out a sleek white phone from her back pocket and Bella though she wasn't sure why, gave Rosalie her number.

After it was recorded in her phone she called to make sure it worked and then walked away towards Newton's. "Nice meeting you, Bella. I'll call you soon."

Bella was left feeling dumfounded and shocked that some random girl who looked like a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader spoke to her. This town was nuts.

When Bella got home she checked on Charlie who was watching some sports show on tv. She told him she was going to take a quick shower and then come down and cook some dinner.

Shutting the door of her room Bella went to her laptop and turned it on wanting to check the update on her application she submitted to a newspaper in Chicago. At this rate, she wouldn't last long here.

As she waited for the internet to load she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the guy on the beach. He seemed so haunted by something, she wished she knew what. But more than that, he was a far cry from that Edward guy…though there was something different about him too that Bella didn't want to get to know.

She just couldn't let herself go there. Not now.

* * *

**AN: So? Tell me what you think I'd love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter Four

******All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Forget to Say No_

_Tyler Ward_

The rain, it never stopped. _Ever_.

Because of that, Bella deep cleaned Charlie's house for two days straight throwing away things left and right. Like his box of whoopee cushions, how many of those did you need? Or even worse, his pole dancing alarm clock. That was just tacky.

Besides all of Charlie's crap, Bella even threw away half of her wardrobe realizing it was a little outdated. To her, that as a big step. After all the next step would be shopping to replace those clothes and Bella hated shopping. Even more than living in small towns.

Convinced that it would rain for forty days and forty nights Bella started looking for apartments in Chicago she could move in if she got her job. But she did that when Charlie wasn't around, she knew it would hurt his feelings.

There was a part of her that truly believed that Charlie was going to make it through just fine and that was the same part of her that applied to two other journalist positions.

Miraculously on the third night, the rain calmed and by the next morning the sun was peaking out from behind the clouds. In fact, she was so happy she felt like crying, but when she realized that tears resembled raindrops, she stopped.

It wasn't even an hour into her day that Bella's phone startled ringing from a weird number. She almost hit ignore and tossed it aside when she remembered that she had given her number to Rosalie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella, hey. It's Rosalie."

"How's it going?"

"Good. I'm calling because my friend Alice is very interested in meeting you. Would you want to come over and hang out with us today?"

Bella immediately started thinking of excuses to get out of it, but then she stopped herself. I mean, why not?

"Sure." she shrugged her shoulders even though she was alone in her kitchen.

"Great. I'll text you my address. Be here at noon?"

Bella glanced at the clock hung above the stove. It had a buck-tooth bear holding a beer can and a fish on it…that needed to go. "Noon? Okay, yeah."

"Great," she said again.

"Do you want me to bring my truck?" she laughed at her joke.

"Will it make it over here?"

Bella pouted, "Robyn's like the hulk. Except red."

"And falling apart."

"I'll see you at noon."

"Perfect."

Rosalie hung up before Bella could say bye. She stood staring at her phone for a minute or two, maybe three, feeling as if she was in for a crazy day. If this Alice girl was anything like Rosalie, then this would definitely be an adventure.

Not long after Bella got off the phone Charlie came shuffling into the living room carrying his tackle box.

"I'm off, kid."

"Where are you going?" Bella was changing a light bulb in the corner of the room on a lamp that had antlers. She couldn't figure out where it came from but it was too big to throw in the dumpster.

"Square dancing."

So that's where she got her humor.

"What does it look like?" he pointed at his gray fishing cap covered in lures and hooks.

"I don't know how I like you being out on the lake by yourself. What if something happened to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Being out on the lake like that is good for a man and since when did you become the parent?"

"The day mom left." She instantly regretted saying those words. She saw the look on Charlie's face and stepped towards him to apologize. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"I think I've taken care of myself just fine since you've been gone. It's not my fault I had to go and get sick. Otherwise I wouldn't need anybody."

"Dad that's not what I meant" But it was too late, Charlie had slammed the front door before Bella could even finish.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. Why couldn't she think before she talked? That was something she'd learn to work on while she was here.

Not even a minute later her phone beeped with the directions to Rosalie's and Bella seriously thought about opting out. Then again, it would get her out of the house and if she were being honest she kind of like Rosalie. She was kind of scared of her too.

And she was definitely scared of becoming friends with someone here.

Bella wasn't one to make friends in the places she lived. Her only real friend from high school, Angela was already married and they hadn't spoke in months, if not longer. Bella tried convincing her to travel together but when Ben proposed the day they graduated Angela couldn't go.

Thinking about her old friend made her feel somewhat nostalgic about the past and before Bella hopped in the shower she scrolled through her contacts and sent Angela an email not knowing if she would even reply or not.

**-3- **

Rosalie's driveway went on forever. Miles maybe. And then finally it came into view nestled back in the woods beside a stream.

It was white, very white. And huge.

Bella looked around for the butler's quarters but she didn't see any. There was however a black Mercedes and a red BMW in the driveway. Somewhere, Bella thought, there was money in Forks.

Who knows, maybe Rosalie's parents were in the mafia. Drug lords or dirty politicians. She was excited to find out.

She parked Robyn behind the other cars and for once felt slightly awkward about her truck. No wonder Rosalie had taunted her, look what she drives!

Using all of her weight she slammed her door shut and walked the steps to the front door of the mansion. She took in a deep breath and then reached for the doorbell to the left of the door. She heard a chorus of chimes before the door came open and Carlisle appeared.

"Carlisle? I mean, Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle is fine," he smiled. "How are you Miss Swan?"

"Bella," she corrected him.

"Is that her?" she heard Rosalie asked from somewhere inside the house.

"Please, come in." Carlisle stepped to the side allowing Bella to enter.

Bella ruled out mafia, drug lords and politicians. Turns out, her dad's a doctor.

"I'm glad you came. Is Ryan out front?"

"Ryan?"

"Your truck."

Bella laughed, "It's Robyn."

"Whatever, is it here?""You only want for me my truck, don't you?"

"Of course not." Rosalie smiled showing Bella she was teasing. "Alice and Emmett will be here soon and Emmett wants to see Riley. Alice just wants to meet you."

"Robyn."

"Right."

"Who's Emmett?"

"My boyfriend. He's Alice's older brother and she's dating my twin brother. It's kind of like a soap opera around here."

Bella laughed and Carlisle, who she forgot was standing beside her still, cleared his throat. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella. Don't be a stranger."

Bella blushed, "Thanks. And I'm really sorry about the mix up the other day."

He shook his head, "Already forgotten."

"What mix up?" Rosalie asked.

"It was nothing." Carlisle said.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and sent Carlisle a look that said she'd find out sooner or later. Apparently he figured later was better, which was fine by Bella. She was already embarrassed plenty.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Rosalie asked when she caught Bella staring at the room beside them with the giant baby grand piano.

"There's more?" Bella joked.

Rosalie smiled and pointed her towards the winding stair case in front of them. That just leads to all of our bedrooms, nothing special. Under the staircase is the guest bedroom that has it's own door to go outside.

Bella looked over to her left and saw a living with a fireplace and book shelves.

"My brothers love to read." Rosalie said. "If you're wondering why we have so many books."

"You have more than one?" Bella asked.

Rosalie started walking towards the back of the house, "Yeah an older brother too. I guess that's why I'm a tomboy at heart and love playing with cars."

Bella smiled, "That must have been fun growing up with siblings."

"Oh yeah, real fun."

Though Bella knew Rosalie was only joking she still felt as if she should be grateful that she had someone around all of the time. Bella would have given anything to have a brother or sister growing up. At one point Bella carried around a baby stuffed whale saying it was her little brother. That ended when their neighbor's dog found her whale in the backyard and ate it until there was nothing but fluff left.

Bella never had any other siblings after that incident.

"In here, this is the kitchen."

Bella was brought back to the tour of the Cullen Mansion when Rosalie walked her through double swinging doors where inside was a caramel haired lady was dicing vegetables and tossing them in a giant pot behind her.

"Mom, this is Bella."

"Bella it's so nice to meet you." She put down the knife and rushed over giving her a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." Bella awkwardly patted her back.

"Nonsense call me Esme."

Suddenly a booming voice shook the house, "Where's my Rosie?"

"Emmett don't be rude, we have a guest." A high pitch squeak came soon after.

Rosalie ran to the kitchen doors and peaked out, "In here guys."

Bella jumped when the guy she assumed was Emmett bounced through the doors hovering over all four of us girls like Godzilla.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"He's loud I know." The tiny girl with cropped black hair laughed. "It's so good to meet you!" She ran over and squeezed Bella has hard as she could. "My new best friend!"

"Hey!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice turned around and looked at her, "I meant my _newest _best friend," she batted her eyes lashes.

"That's Alice, if you didn't catch that." Rosalie laughed.

"Hey Alice." Bella thought she would have felt uncomfortable and already started making a getaway, but it was the complete opposite. If she were being honest with herself, she liked it quite a bit.

"Where's the other two?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I forgot to tell them that Bella was coming over."

"I asked them to get me a few things from town," Esme said from behind pulling a pie from the oven. "I hope you'll be joining us for dinner, Bella."

She looked around not knowing if that were okay with everyone. They all stared at her excitedly waiting for her to answer. Emmett even sat beside Rosalie nodding yes wanting me to do the same.

"I'd like to."

Alice jumped up and down squealing. "Have you met Ed-"

"We're home." A tall blonde who looked just like Carlisle stepped through the door carrying groceries in one hand. He walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jazz!" Alice forgot what she was in the middle of saying and ran over to him almost causing him to drop the groceries everyone.

"This is my twin brother, Jasper." Rosalie said pointing at him who in turned looked and Bella and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He walked over and she shook his hand his held out for her.

"I'm Bella."

_What is this place? I've never seen so many hot guys in one place before. Forks is holding out on the rest of the world. Come on people, share. _

While Bella was mentally wondering how it was possible that a town like this grew hot guys like farm crops a guy walked in wearing a leather jacket and aviators. He walked over carrying more groceries and as Jasper did, gave Esme a kiss on the cheek.

Bella's mouth went dry and she froze her eyes following him through the kitchen.

The jacket.

The aviators.

The beach.

_It's him!_

And when he looked at her, he too froze. Bella's first instinct was to look down to see what she was wearing. It wasn't great, but it wasn't awful. No ratty sweats at least. It was when she looked back up that she finally saw his hair.

_Bronze hair. Ohmygod. Please don't take those glasses off. _

He reached towards his face and removed the glasses he was wearing and hooked them on the front of his t-shirt.

"Bella? I didn't know you were the guest that was coming."

_God that smirk. _

"You know each other already?" Alice sounded disappointed.

Rosalie asked, "How?"

"I met _Dr. Cullen, _I mean Edward, the other day when I went to the hospital." Bella decided to mess with him a bit.

"Ha, Eddie's no doctor!" Emmett laughed.

"He's not?" Bella asked sounding surprised.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand while Esme turned to him placing her hands over her heart, "Edward you didn't."

"What's my family up to?" Carlisle chose the perfect time to walk into the kitchen when all eyes were focused on Edward who seemed to be very distressed and uneasy.

"It's not like that…" he tried to say.

"Edward I told you to straighten things out with Bella." his father said sternly.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Edward, who is not a doctor, pretended to be his dad when I came to talk to him at the hospital about my dad who has cancer." She put it on a little thick, but it was necessary.

"Whoa, that's a little low." Emmett said. "Even for me."

Edward crammed his hands through his hair and Bella couldn't help but feel very jealous of those hands.

"Bella I said I was sorry," he all but shouted his voice sounding strained.

"You made me feel like a fool, sitting there listening to everything you told me. It was all a lie. Except for the fact that my dad is dying, that of course you chose to keep real!"

"You came in there and took me off guard!"

"So every time one of Carlisle's patients comes waltzing in you pretend to take care of them?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then why me, Edward? Why did you choose to make a fool out of me?"

He began to speak but then shut his mouth again. He took another dig at his hair nervously but what got to Bella the most was how he wouldn't stop looking at her in the eyes. It was if he were pleading with Bella for her to just understand. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go."

She darted back through the swinging doors feeling the tears start to sting her eyes.

Bella felt ridiculous but as she ran out to her truck all she could think about was how her dream guy was just another guy. Not some brooding, intellectual with a story to tell but a pretty boy with an ego the size of his parent's mansion.

"Bella wait!" Edward ran out after her but she wouldn't turn around.

She reached for the handle of her truck and as she yanked it open her hands slipped and she flew backwards on the ground soaking through the backside of her jeans.

"Bella, are you okay?" He ran over and grabbed her arms to help her up.

"Don't touch me!"

The rain was coming down again making Bella feel as if she were drowning and for a second that idea didn't sound so awful.

"Bella, calm down." Edward reached for her arms to pull her off the wet pavement.

"I can't! I cannot calm down." Her hands flew to her face. "I'm stuck in this soggy small town and now you aren't only _not _the doctor I thought you were but you're the enigma on the beach who really isn't as haunted as I assumed. If anything, you're haunting me!"

She peeked through one eye. He looked completely confused.

"I feel like a joke," she said. "I shouldn't be here."

"Bella, wait," Edward tried stopping her from opening her truck door but she shoved him away.

She was soaking wet, from the rain and her tears, driving back down the mile long driveway not knowing why she was so affected by this guy. So he pretended to be someone he wasn't.

Bella did that everyday of her life.

She wasn't as strong and independent as she made it seem to everyone. All those trips around the world, though exciting, were definitely some of the most lonely times of her life. But she couldn't sit still long enough to settle down with someone but in the end she knew they would leave.

They all do.

Driving back home Bella decided to take the long way. Too bad there wasn't one. Driving through a second stop sign doesn't really count after all. When she pulled into her driveway she saw that Charlie was still gone. She debated on driving until she found which lake he was at, but decided against it. He needed his space.

But isn't that what she gave him all these years?

She shouldn't feel guilty. She shouldn't feel bad that she went on adventures while she could experiencing things people only dreamed of. But deep down, she knew her reasons were selfish. The only reason she left was to prove a point that didn't need anyone, or one place to make her happy and in the process she knew she hurt her dad.

Maybe she should have just stayed gone.

She went inside and shrugged out of her saggy, damp sweatshirt tossing it on the coat rack by the door. She looked at it for a second before bending down to pick it up again. Without thinking she ran to her room upstairs taking the steps two at a time until she tripped on the last step.

Her suitcase was thrown lazily in the back of her closet that she reached for along with the few clothes she had kept from earlier. All of her things were thrown haphazardly into the bag without order until her makeshift room was once again empty. From the bottom drawer of the desk Charlie had given her she grabbed a notepad and pen scratching Charlie a note to leave.

She had to go now.

Bella was placing the note on the kitchen table when the doorbell rang. Her suitcase was still clutched in her right hand as she twisted the handle of the front door allowing a very wet, handsome, irritating Edward Cullen to come into full view standing on her porch.

"How did you know where I lived?" Bella asked instantly wary of the silence between them.

He raked a nervous hand through his already mishap of hair. "I rather not say…"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "I thought there was some patient/doctor confidentiality thing. Especially when you _aren't_ the doctor."

When he looked down away from her face his eyes landed on the suitcase still dangling from her hand.

"Where are you going?"

She looked down where his gaze was. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." he answered quickly.

She opened her mouth to speak but he took a step forward stopping her with his own words.

"Bella, listen to me. I didn't mean to make a fool out of you, trust me that's far from how I feel about you anyway and whether you believe me or not I am sorry about everything that has happened between us and I would like for us to start over," he kept looking between her and the brown leather bag in her hand slipping over his words as he went. "You can't just leave."

"See, that's the beauty of it all. I can just leave."

He took another step forward, his green eyes smoldering, has he hovered over her. "Excuse me for this, but I already feel my behavior has been more than brazen and so this will be nothing new." Edward reached for her bag with his left hand grabbing a hold of the side strap ripping from her grip. When the bag was securely in his grasp he walked back outside and then with one swift throw, tossed the bag on the roof of her house.

"How dare you!" Bella shrieked unable to keep up with this hasty actions.

"I can't let you leave like this. Not until you know."

She was breathing heavily as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Know what?"

He hesitated a moment and then smirked, "That my sister will be devastated without you here. As will the others."

"Leave!" Bella shouted pushing against his chest.

"As long as you promise not to."

"I can't now."

He smiled lighting his green eyes, "Good."

Edward stepped inside his stupid, shiny Volvo, pealing out of her driveway while Bella stood drenched staring at all of her belongings as they dangled partly on the chimney of the roof. She realized then she couldn't leave without giving payment to a certain _Dr. _Cullen.

* * *

**I posted this quickly without revisions, please forgive any errors!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
